


Давайте без давайте

by ji_tera



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Victor’s POV, a lot of swearing, cause there’s no way an average guy’s thoughts on the matter would be child appropriate, conversation is in English and in compliance with whichever subs I found first, ep11 ending scene, let’s not, therapeutic writing, ”let’s break up” my ass
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_tera/pseuds/ji_tera
Summary: Витины (не очень цензурные, прямо скажем) мысли по поводу «Давай расстанемся». А не давай.





	Давайте без давайте

Не заметить судорожно сжатые на коленях кулаки было невозможно. Поверх полотна серых штанов подрагивал тёплый солнечный зайчик – пляшущий по ободку кольца блик был, пожалуй, ярче самого ночника. Не удержавшись, Виктор бросил быстрый взгляд на собственную руку, в стотысячный, пожалуй, раз за последние сутки. Золотой отблеск делал всё лучше, спокойнее как-то. Даже дрожь в руках Юри была скорее источником золотых искр, а не беспокойства. По какому поводу бы он не мандражировал на этот раз, они разберутся.

– By the way, Yuri what do you want to talk about?

– Listen, – в тёплом гостиничном номере Юри трясло, как осинку на ветру. – After the finals, let’s end this.

Что, блядь? 

В мозгу билось: “Юри, что ты несёшь?” Но неродной язык подвёл и сквозь ватные губы вывалилось только невнятное:

– Eh?

Какого хуя?

Что вообще произошло?

Юри, ты опизденел? “Давай расстанемся” ему. Ну что за блядство-то, какая моча тебе в голову ударила, всё нормально же было.

Полметра между ними заполнял вымученный шёпот, но Виктор был не в состоянии слушать объяснения. Всё проходило мимо. Не помещалось в голове, где всё место занимали громадные, плакатные надписи, вроде “Мир. Труд. Май” только:

Что. За. Нахуй. 

Растрёпанная чёрная макушка склонилась, вероятно, в поклоне. Выглядело, скорее, словно Юри попытался свернуться в комок после удара под дых.

Ну, охуеть теперь, ты же сам не хочешь этого. В какой очередной тримудоблядской великой идее ты себя убедил?

Виктор даже не почувствовал, что плачет. Не щипало в носу, не давило под переносицей, скатывающиеся слёзы не щекотали щёки – лицо словно онемело. Поначалу показалось, что тяжело шлёпнувшаяся на щиколотку капля упала с волос. Вместо всех объяснений в уши лилось: “Уходи. Я не люблю тебя. Ты мне не нужен”. И даже несмотря на полную уверенность, что говорят ему совсем другое, было больно, очень больно. Больнее, чем падать на лёд. Больнее, чем докатывать программу на вывихнутое бедро.

Юри, – спасибо, Господи, – наконец-то заткнулся и выпрямился. Кольцо на правой руке блеснуло в свете лампы. Да ёбаный ж ты нахуй, и суток не прошло, как это кольцо там появилось, и снова здорово. Почему всё так сложно, япона мать. Будущая тёща. Что он опять сделал не так? Четверные прыгать проще, чем понять, какого хуя в голове у Юриньки происходит. Любит, не любит, плюнет, поцелует… Вот, теперь на очереди посылание к чёрту. Четверные, право слово, причём аксели.

– Viktor?

Ну уж нет. У него на руке такое же кольцо.

“Давай закончим всё это”, – говоришь? А не “давай”.

– I’ve never thought you’re such a self-centered man, Katsuki Yuri.

– But I am. And that’s my egoistic resolution, I’m retiring.

Ну, вот, конечно же Юри имел в виду совсем не то, что он себе надумал. Виктор сделал глубокий вдох, но растерянности и ярости внутри было на двадцать пять медитативных выдохов. Они бурлили, расплёскиваясь через край злыми слезами. 

Блеснувший прямо перед носом золотой зайчик расплылся в призме повисшей на ресницах капли, окрасив озадаченное лицо Юри теплом. 

– I’ve never expected to see you cry.

Не ожидал он, не думал. Тебе вообще думать нельзя. Всегда же хочешь, как лучше, а получается в пизду.

Виктор сделал ещё один глубокий вдох. На Юри же даже сердиться бесполезно, на олуха царя небесного. Он же, наверняка, и правда, решил, что так будет лучше для них обоих. Только вот Виктора спросить забыл.

– You are going to compete again, aren’t you?

Ах, вот оно что. Вбил себе в голову, что я соскучился по льду. А знаешь, Юри, по чему я не соскучился? По скрупулёзному подсчёту калорий и по хрустящему зелёному салатику вместо еды. А ещё я вот совсем не скучал по тому, как ноет, не давая спать, давно травмированное бедро. Оно и так напоминало о себе на погоду, но не каждую ночь же, под аккомпанемент гудящих ног и поясницы и гулкого зуда в ушах. Не скучал по проходящейся по всему телу ударной волне, и это ещё на удачно приземлённом четверном Конечно, обратно на лёд хотелось. А ещё хотелось просыпаться в приличное время, употреблять алкоголь по желанию и в принципе иметь возможность распоряжаться своим телом.

И совсем не хотелось быть на другом конце света от тебя.

Стоило привстать, безразмерный гостиничный халат скользнул с плеч и повис на крепко вцепившихся в плечи Юри руках. Под чужим весом тот упал на покрывало, обескураженно моргая из-под съехавших очков. Виктор приподнялся на мгновение, только чтобы стряхнуть халат на пол, и вскарабкался на постель, распластавшись всем телом: грудью к груди, бедром к бедру. Тихонько звякнули кольца на переплетённых пальцах.

– I have an answer for you. Let’s not.


End file.
